His Victim His Mate
by thedisasterchangeling
Summary: a story about hatred turning into love. Warning this is not for young audiences if you are under eighteen do not read. Sesshomaru victimizes a girl kagomes sister. Hikari. He takes her as his mate against her will and she tries to escape.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**It was a cold winter day. I was sitting on the edge of the stairs near the well when Kagome came back. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I was so happy to see her. When I saw Inuyasha come through I stood up and began walking out. Kagome and him followed me. It had started snowing while I was in the shrine for the bone eaters well. I shivered from the cold. Not having my jacket was a bad idea and I was going to catch pneumonia in this weather. I smiled still as I walked inside. Mother was cooking dinner at the moment and I was quite certain it was my favorite: miso soup. I ran up to my room I shared with kagome and plopped down on the bed. As she walked in she handed me something. A little piece of emerald and ruby mixed together. I gasped. I looked around for some string and once I found some I turned it into a necklace. I smiled at my sister and something inside me unlocked but I hadn't known that at the time.**

**I walked kagome and inuyasha back to the well. Once we got there inuyasha tripped me and I tumbled into the well. I traveled through time with inuyasha and kagome. She looked surprised that I was on my rump at the bottom of the well. Inuyasha just picked us both up and jumped out of the well. Inuyasha what did you do she yelled at him. He played innocent with her and pretended to not know what he had done.**

**While the two of them were arguing I got curious and headed towards the tree. I stared at it and then after a few minutes I turned around and screamed. There in front of me was a demon. A wolf demon to be exact. Koga. "Why do you smell of kagome wench?" He asked me obviously annoyed. My reiki started flowing out as I answered. "I am her sister you dumbass." He growled but did not harm me. I was kagome's sister after all. Kagome and inuyasha and came out into the clearing where the tree lay. I was standing in front of the tree. Kagome I have a question! I told her. Why are there shining spots on his legs? She looked appalled and so do Koga and Inuyasha. Those are jewel shards sis she said in completely utter shock. Inuyasha just laughed "another shard detector that's great!" I was so confused but a little five year old kitsune accompanied by a monk and a woman came to the group as well. Inuyasha said to them meet kagome's sister our newest pack member. The young kitsune, shippo, ran up and hugged me calling me auntie. I hugged him back smiling and laughing.**

**After kagome and Sango got out of the bath I decided to stay in for a bit. My reiki which was still unknown to me started spilling out as I relaxed. A little of my reiki slipped out towards a certain demon lord whose instincts told him to follow it. He followed it straight to me and snarled to find he had come this way only for a human. Inside of him his beast growled but not for why he snarled. The beast started breaking out of it's cage. Once it did his eyes turned red.**

**-rape warning-**

**In a matter of seconds he was in front of me. I screeched as I saw him and I tried to cover myself. My attempt to cover myself was stopped as my hands were forcefully shoved above my head so I couldn't move. He started forcefully lapping along my right nipple and and tear came out of my eye. I screamed and inuyasha didn't hear. He started nibbling on my right breast and used his free hand to pry my legs apart and start rubbing my clitoris. My back arched as I cried. He finally stopped biting my breast which was now covered in bite marks from him. He let his pants fall off to reveal his monstrous cock. "Th-that won't fit..." I said very scared. **

**He put it at the folds of my pussy and growled a single word 'mine'. I screamed loudly as he slowly entered my tight walls. He moaned from my tightness. I screamed and screamed and finally someone came but it was too late. Sesshomaru smelled them from a mile away and before they came he started to go faster he sat me up and I slid down his entire length my virginity breaking. Blood oozed from my pussy as he lapped his tongue at my neck. Tears rushed down my face as inuyasha kagome and Sango all ran to see what I was screaming about. When they arrived it was too late. Sesshomaru started bouncing me up and down on his monstrous cock. His teeth about to break through the skin of my neck. He pierced my skin and dove into me harder. He broke into my womb. I screamed as I huffed a blushing face and tears rushing down it. Inuyasha growled and leaped at sesshomaru but he moved out of the way and just continued thrusting into my womb. He was about to cum and so was I. He took one last thrust into my womb and shot his warm creamy semen inside it. I screamed and sobbed. I passed out from pain.**

**-rape ends here-**

**I woke up and found myself in a strange new place. I was laying in a red lacy bed fit for a queen. I heard murmurs outside the door and I hid under the covers listening. 'Can you believe our lord mated a priestess?' One voice said as another replied 'no but I am glad he did she is quite the beauty' another voice chimed in 'I agree with you'. The voices faded as footsteps were heard. The man who had raped me last night came into view. I glared at him no fear in me. He shown no emotion. That's when I heard Inuyasha come in with Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. Kagome hugged me. 'You been out for a week Hikari!' She said as Sesshomaru growled. She glared at Sesshomaru. 'Is it not ok for me to hug my sister my lord' she asked haughtily. Sesshomaru growled at her and within seconds he had her pinned against the wall with his poison claw at her throat. I was up and tugging at his hand trying to pry him away from my sister. "Get off her rapist!" I yelled at him. He turned his head to look at me and I was surprised as he let go and had me pinned against the bed. "My mate will not speak to her alpha that way you hear me?" he whispered in my ear. That got me confused. Who was his mate and why was he taking it out on me? I looked at him with a confused look. He seemed to understand. "Last night I didn't rape you. I mated you. Now I must know my mate's name." he told me with no emotion on his face. "Its Hikari..." I said unsure if I should have said my name. He nodded and left me to my sister and friends care. "Auntie!" Shippo said as he pounced on my stomach. He immediately got off as if he had hurt something. He sniffed the air and smiled clapping his hands. "Auntie I am going to be a cousin!" Everyone gasped including me. I felt a little thump in my belly telling me Shippo was right. Tears started rushing down my face at the realization. I was pregnant with a demon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I cried and Kagome held me in her arms. Smelling my tears Sesshomaru's eyes went red and his beast came out. He rushed to the room to see what was wrong or what was such a good moment. When he arrived all he got was glares from everyone and a loud mouth from Inuyasha. He was confused. Shippo was the only one who didn't understand so he was semi happy that I was pregnant. "Lord Sesshomaru sniff Auntie!" Shippo squealed with delight. Sesshomaru nodded and sniffed me finding the scent of a fetus in my womb. His beast roared in victory at such an early state. He hugged me thinking I was crying tears of joy, but as soon as he hugged me I tried pushing away. His beast growled. "submit to your alpha my bitch!" He looked into my eyes and noticed that I was mad and sad.

"what is wrong my mate?" he asked me. "Sesshomaru do you want the truth?" I asked him and he nodded his head. "very well" I said. "I am mad that it is your child and I am sad that your the father!" I screamed at him. He looked shocked but nodded as he had forced me into this. "I am sorry for forcing you" he told me. I looked at him with surprise and he smiled giving me a light kiss which I kissed back into. "Am I forgiven" he asked me. "maybe a little bit" I told him. I actually gave him a genuine smile. "You will be having a maid dress you into proper attire for the ball your friends, sister and my brother are invited." he informed me. I simply nodded as all the men left the room to get ready. "girls getting ready party before the ball?" I asked. Everyone screamed 'yes' and as soon as they said that four maids and a little girl came into the room. kagome yelled 'rin you look like a princess more and more everytime I see you.' 'you look more and more like a priestess kagome!' rin responded. They both laughed and I laughed with them as well as sango.

The maids got us into our kimonos after twenty minutes of laughter. Each Kimono was beautiful and I loved how they looked on all of us.

My Kimono was made of gold silk and had red stitches at the bottom of it. The stiches formed a phoenix dancing through the day sky. I smiled as they put the gold and red obi on me to match the beautiful design. I twirled around and everyone gasped at the beauty. They began working on my medium length blonde hair. They twisted it and twirled it into a low bun. they left to strands of hair dangling as if they were side bangs even though I had no bangs at all.

Kagome's kimono was a simple blue kimono except for the bottom it was embroidered to look like a storm at see and was amazing for her eyes. Inuyasha was going to be so jealous of any man who got close to her. Her hair was done in a fish tail braid that went down the her hips. They then put flowers in her hair. Blue roses to be exact.

Sango was put into a beautiful green kimono, that reminded me of the earth itself. it had beautiful pink red and blue flower designs at the bottom and was made to look like the sky and the grass. I was so impressed at how amazing she looked in it. Her obi was a simple grey and it made it look like it was a beautiful storm. I loved hers and kagome's kimonos but I definitely adored Rin's more!

Rin's kimono was a simple one. It was a lovely salmon shade of pink and it had beautiful pale pink and pale blue flowers on it. I believe the pink ones were cherry blossoms but I am not sure what the blue ones were. Her obi was a beautiful red and we looked amazing. They put her hair up in an up-do. It was put into a fishtail braid. Then into a bun which made it look quite elegant. They then put beautiful flowers cherry blossoms in her hair. She looked like a princess.

The maids left us to chat until the party. Kagome scrambled through her bags for something to do while I held Rin. Moments later Inuyasha Shippo and Miroku came in along with a single male servant. I was confused 'where was sesshomaru?' I thought. "M'lady I am here to inform you my lord wishes for you to be in his room at once." the servant said. I nodded and let him lead me to the room. Once I was there I was pushed against the wall and kissed forcefully. My mouth opened slightly in surprise and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. The battle for dominance was short but tiring. I of course lost. He was a demon, the strongest demon after all. He was an amazing kisser and I knew he had lots of practice. He finally let me breathe after what seemed like forever. I nearly gasped for breath as he did so. He smirked in victory his eyes red and his beast in control. He slid a hand into my kimono and started groping my right breast. I let out a moan and couldn't take it anymore. I tried pushing him away I tried everything but there he stood groping me. "My Bitch" he growled. He began lapping his tongue at my mark on my neck. My face turned red because I didn't know he wouldn't go any further till after the party. He let go suddenly and whispered "its time". He hooked his arm around mine and led me to the ballroom/dining room. Once we got there I was told to wait outside for until he introduced me. I hadn't understood why at the time. I didn't understand I was the lady of the west. when he introduced me as the lady of the west I ran away from the palace. I was truly scared. I wasn't meant for this time. I was meant 500 years in the future. I ran and ran until I found myself at the gates of the castle. I looked back to see two guards looking around. for me. I ran out of the barrier my pup in my womb.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran as fast as I could even though I had a baby in my stomach. The pup tried to slow me down. It seemed to want me near its father. It kicked and punched and head-butted from inside me. Soon it made me too tired to go on and I was scared. The baby wanted me back with sesshomaru yet it could tell its mother did not want that. The baby was already attaining one of my personality traits. Stubbornness. It seemed to want a family not just a mother. I was scared but I wouldn't stop. I ran to a river and decided to take a rest.

I sat down near the river to retire for the night. I was about to fall asleep. All of a sudden I felt a dark presence. "Well it seems the lord of the west found himself a mate…" a husky voice said from nowhere. Almost immediately I screamed as a man with long raven black hair and red eyes appeared in my face. I nearly smacked him to hell, but he caught my hand.

Sesshomaru was running at top speed he smelled naraku near his mate. Me. He also smelt tears and could hear me scream. His guests insisted they come so they were tagging along behind him. My scent was on his nose and he growled at naraku's scent. Sesshomaru arrived at the scene just as Naraku handed me a scroll.

"Hikari drop the scroll it's a curse!" sesshomaru yelled at me. I could only shake my head no as I opened it and burst it into flames after reading what it said.

Take this spell and use it against your mate if you want to live

Attached was a spell and I began smirking.

"You know what mister that threat wont work." I began reciting the spell and a purifying energy came from me. I shot the blast of purifying energy at the man Naraku taking off both of his arms and making one unable to regrow. "My pup needs a father and if you try anything on it I will see that you are destroyed."


End file.
